


Three little words

by Guesswhostrash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Auror Harry, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry is awkward with feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, draco is oblivious, non-epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guesswhostrash/pseuds/Guesswhostrash
Summary: Harry has three easy words he needs to get off his chest, so why is it so hard to say out loud?





	Three little words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fluffy drarry fic thing and I’ve literally never written anything like this before so if y’all could let me know how to improve on it, it would be very appreciated tbh

It had been two years since they’d first spoken again after the war. Six months since they first slept together. Five months since they both got their shit together and started dating and it had been four months since Harry had realised that he was unapologetically and absolutely in love with Draco Malfoy.

He was obsessed with everything the man did. The way he wore his hair now, long and free like a rebellious version of his disgraced fathers. The way he sips his too sweet coffee and wrinkles his nose defiantly because he secretly hates the taste, but craves the caffeine after a long day at work. The way he steals Harry’s glasses when pouring over his textbooks but adamantly denies needing the extra help. The way that, whenever Harry stays round, Draco wakes him up with a perfectly made cup of tea (two sugars and a splash of milk) yet he can’t ever remember telling the other man how he has it. Everything he does is perfect in Harry’s eyes.

He had been on edge around Draco for the past week, just needing to get the words out. To get it over with so the other man can awkwardly accept the affection and try and return to their daily lives. But Harry was too scared. Some Gryffindor he was. There had been so many perfect opportunities and he’d missed them all and just responded with some bumbling reply after a stupidly long pause while he weighed up the pros and cons in his head.

_“Hey love, I’ve run you a bath so you have to relax tonight ok?”_  
_“I love you.”_

_“I brought you lunch because I know you’re an idiot who works too hard”  
“I love you”_

_“Hey, you were screaming in your sleep again, let’s go settle on the couch and watch that shitty muggle box you like”  
“I love you”_

But Harry had wimped out of the lot of them. Defeating dark wizards was his day job but telling his boyfriend he loved him? Nah, he’d rather not.

Draco knew something was up, Harry could tell. The little worried glances he gave him when he thought he wasn’t looking, the way he seemed hesitant to even be around Harry when it was just the two of them, like he was intruding.

Harry couldn’t stand it anymore, his own cowardice was driving a wedge between him and the person he loved most. So what if his feelings were unrequited, so what if things were awkward for a while, it needed to be out in the open. He’d tell him tonight… probably.

He turned up at Draco’s at 8:00 on the dot for their weekly date night. Draco was very persistent about punctuality, something Harry had learnt within the first week of dating him.

He was exhausted, the raid today was a lot messier and more gruelling than anyone had expected it to be. They’d been tracking the trade of cursed objects for two months and had finally been able to seize the items and arrest the people involved. It was the bust of the year but it had taken a lot out of the Auror department. Harry was surprised that he was even standing at this point. He hadn’t been able to change out of his clothes but he assumed that Draco would allow him to do that before they left.

Draco opened the door with a small smile on his face and the smell of cooking hit Harry full on. “What’s going on?” Draco swept Harry into his flat and shut the door firmly behind them before they could even greet each other. “I caught wind of the raid today and thought that we could spend date night here instead?” He phrased it as a question and twirled a stray strand of hair around his finger, a sure sign that he was nervous. This was the most brilliant thing Harry had ever heard. It was just what he needed after a day like today. Now was the perfect time. Harry could feel the words pushing at his lips, desperate to be known. _“I love you”_

But he couldn’t do it. He just stood there with a dazed look on his face while watching the enthusiasm fade out of Draco’s eyes. He still wore his smile but it was frozen and lacked the warmth it once had when Harry first stepped through the door. “I mean we don’t have to, actually it was quite a preposterous idea, look I’ll go and get changed and-“ Harry grabbed his arm and cut off his mumbling. “It sounds perfect, thank you Draco.” The blondes head whipped up with a relieved smile plastered on his face. “Of course! I’ve made lasagne, I hope that’s ok?” He knew it was ok. It was more than ok. It was Harry’s favourite dish and Draco knew it. _“I love you”_ Harry just nodded and smiled gratefully while placing a small peck on Draco’s cheek who nodded back once and hurried off to the kitchen again.

The meal had been perfect. There had been so many times Harry could have slipped it into conversation but he didn’t and he was growing more and more frustrated as the night went on. Draco had done nothing wrong, he was being the most perfect boyfriend anyone could ask for but Harry was getting snappier and snappier with every perfect suggestion the blond had. He let Harry organise the plate and cup cupboards after the washing up was done (some compulsions never leave after they’ve been drilled into you in childhood). He let Harry drink beer at the dinner table even though it’s one of the things he considered most impolite. He was even now facing Harry with a delighted grin on his face while clasping the case of Die Hard. Draco hated that movie. He complained every time Harry put it on yet here he was, completely willing to watch it in order to make Harry happy. “I’ve rented your favourite movie, y’know, the one with the guns and the American police man and stuff. I thought we could just sleep on the couch tonight? I know that’d be easier for you.”

Harry snapped for no good reason. “Of course you know that!” His sudden anger confused Draco who just froze with a frown on his face. “Of course you’d know how I like my cup of tea and what my favourite food is and that I don’t eat lunch sometimes because I get too focused on my paperwork. Of course you know how to calm me when I’m having a nightmare or having a shitty day at work. Of course you know how to take care of me better than I do myself!”

It took three long fury fuelled strides for Harry to meet Draco and cup his worried looking face. He met Draco’s eyes and kissed him. Kissed him with so much force just trying to communicate those three little words though one kiss. Draco responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and pulling him closer.

They both pulled back at the same time, Draco had tears welling up in his eyes and was trying to search through Harry’s. Trying to interpret what his confusing actions could possibly mean. Harry just stroked a finger down Draco’s cheek, thinking of all the happy times and special moments Draco had created for him just in these last few months and sighed in defeat.

“I love you.”


End file.
